1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing and more specifically to an ink removal device, which removes ink and other debris from water used in offset printing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Water is used in large amounts in offset printing. The water becomes contaminated with ink during the printing process. The ink is removed from the water to recycle the water for further use. It is common for large printing operations to spend $700 every two weeks to replace non-cleanable ink removal devices for their printing presses.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an ink removal device, which removes ink and other debris from water used in offset printing and which may be may be cleaned and re-used.